Prelude to Kiram and Sheila: Sheila's Story
by Flynn Reynolds
Summary: This is Sheila's story. I had to republish this and the others because of typos I found. Please Enjoy. Rated T for someone graphic scenes.


Prelude to Kiram and Sheila; Sheila's Story

By: Flynn Reynolds

As she awoke on a bed, Sheila wondered where she was. All she could remember was her friend living with her and her parents, and some freakish accident.

"Oh thank God! You're awake!" A strange, yet familiar looking man wearing sunglasses with red-tinted two way mirror lenses embraced her, squeezing her tight as he cried. She couldn't see his eyes, but she could feel his tears.

"Excuse me." Sheila said "but who are you?"

"You mean you can't remember?" the man asked as he let go and stood back up.

"No, she doesn't." the doctor said entering the room. "It's kind of like when you were brought in after you were struck by lightning."

"Oh yeah. So you're going to give her some Memory Enhancer?" the man asked the doctor.

"Yup. I am. Don't worry Mr. Odaka, Sheila will remember everything soon enough." The doctor prepared the syringe.

"You better not hurt her." Kiram warned.

"Sir, I told you last time, the needle hurts but the drugs won't. The main pain comes from the sudden recollection of memories." the doctor insisted.

"Do you have any sound proof headphones?" Kiram asked the doctor, who handed him a pair of headphones. Kiram put them on. As the doctor held Sheila's arm, preparing to inject her with the Memory Enhancers, Kiram turned away and covered his eyes. The doctor slowly stuck the needle into Sheila's arm.

"AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Sheila wailed in pain as her memories came rushing back to her. It all started years ago.

Sheila Leanne Wilson was born to the proud parents, Chandler and Harold Wilson on August 17th, 2015. She had an amazing life. Her parents never split up. They gave her everything she needed. They didn't spoil her, but they did provide her with anything she needed. When she needed to buy school supplies, her parents gave her the money she needed. They eventually taught her the value and importance of saving money for one self, but for the time being, they always lent a helping hand. They bought her a car when she turned 16. She had to pay for gas and repairs, but they covered insurance. Her life was just about perfect, and it was about to get better, but worse. Soon, she and her family would be moving from Britannia, to Chi-pan.

Shortly after her 18th birthday, she received an e-mail from her best friend since she was 10 years old. His name was Kiram vi Britannia. The e-mail stated that his mother was killed in a car wreck that wasn't an accident, and he and his father had just had a falling out about what should be done on the matter. His grandfather had decided not to do anything so Kiram denounced his claim to the throne and left. But now he needed a place to stay. A wide exchange of e-mails between the two commenced.

After Sheila explained the situation to her parents, they agreed that Kiram would be allowed to move in with them and even move with them to Chi-pan. They packed their things and moved out on August 25th. As they crossed the border of Britannia, they stopped at the booth. The booth attendant and a security guard came out and asked them to roll down their windows and open the trunk so that he could make sure that they weren't smuggling anything or had illegal possessions with them. When the attendant saw Kiram, he didn't know who he was but he thought Kiram looked familiar.

"Alright. Now if you would all state your names, I'll raise the bar up and let you continue on."

"My name is Harold Wilson." Harold said.

"I am his wife, Chandler Wilson."

"I am Sheila Wilson. And this is my friend who lives with us now due to an unfortunate circumstance." Sheila said, indicating to Kiram.

"Alright. What's your name son?" the guard asked.

"My name is Kiram Odaka." Kiram lied.

"Ok. Move along." the attendant said as he pushed the button in the booth that raised the bar.

As they crossed the border, leaving the country for what was originally planned to be forever, no one could see that Kiram had a scheming little grin on his face. He was planning something, but no one knew what.

As they unpacked their belongings into their new house, they discussed who gets which room.

"Ok, Sheila, you have the room upstairs to the right, and Kiram, you have the one upstairs to the left."

"Alright." the two said simultaneously.

"Jinx! Pinch, poke, you owe me a coke, Kiram." Sheila laughed as she pinched and poked Kiram, starting and ending the jinx as she spoke his name.

"Ha-ha. Let's just get unpacked." he said back, as he went up to his new room. Sheila went to her new room on the opposite end of the hall. Sheila was trying to set up her T.V. which was fairly easy, but she thought it would be more fun if Kiram was here helping her. So she decided to call him over.

"Kiram, can you come help me?" Sheila called from across the hall. He darted to her room and saw her climbing around a giant TV set.

"What is it that you need help with?" he asked.

"I need help setting up my TV. Will you help?

"Sure." he replied.

"Kiram, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem sort of nervous."

"Oh, well one of my siblings tried to contact me, so I have to change my number."

"Oh, ok. I understand. Well let's go take care of that after we set up this TV."

"Deal."

Thirty minutes later, they had the TV all set up, so they went and got Kiram's number changed. After they had gotten all that taken care of, they all lived there peacefully with no problems. Then came that fateful day when Kiram had his accident.

When Sheila was 20 and Kiram was 21, they were up stairs watching "Code Geass: Lelouch the Rebellion" with the newest in TV entertainment. They were these glasses that you put on while watching a show and it looks like you're right there in the scene. If you had the specialized chair by the same company, it also felt like you were there. While in the middle of a scene, a huge bolt of lightning struck Kiram which shattered the lenses and sent shards of them into his eyes. The force of the bolt threw him into the chemical plasma coolant tank next to the TV, breaking the glass and getting coolant in his eyes as well. He screamed in pain as the coolant stung his eyes. As Sheila's parents came rushing in to see what the problem was, Kiram passed out.

At the emergency room, the doctors were able to successfully remove all the shards from his eyes. After waking up from the operation, he couldn't remember anything. After his memories returned, thanks to the memory enhancer given to him by the doctor, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson covered the bill and they went home. Upon arrival at the house, Sheila jumped Kiram and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe.

"Nice to see you two, Sheila." he gasped.

"Sorry." Sheila said as she let him go. "It's just that I was so worried about you. You were in the hospital for two days. I didn't know if you….hey what's with your eye?"

"What?" Kiram pulled out his phone, checked his reflection on the screen and then ran to the bathroom and locked the door. After a little bit, Sheila hear him chuckling. She pounded on the door.

"Kiram, are you alright in there?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had to see my eye and the doctor said that a little redness may occur you know, just a side effect of the surgery. He he."

"Ok, if you say so. Hey, we're ordering pizza from Pizza Hut tonight. What kind would you like?"

"One large, thick crust Italian sausage. Is that ok?"

"Sure I'll just let my parents know."

"Ok. I'll see you downstairs in a little bit. I just need to freshen up ok?"

"Ok. And Kiram?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Sheila giggled as she walked away kicking herself. _Damn it!_ She thought. _Why can't I tell him how I feel about him?_

When Kiram came down, wearing black sunglasses, they placed the order for the pizza. Then Kiram started to leave.

"Where are you going Kiram? Are you ok?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Mrs. Wilson. I just remembered I have to pick up my prescription glasses at the Wal-Mart pharmacy."

"Oh yes that's right. Harold, why don't you go with Kiram?"

"No. No. That's fine. My eyes are doing much better. I can go alone." Kiram insisted.

"Well ok. If you say so but I want you to call us if anything happens and we'll come get you ok?"

Kiram chuckled. "Yes, Mrs. Wilson. I promise if anything happens, I'll call."

"Kiram, how many times do I have to tell you? You're practically a member of this family and Sheila's best friend. Feel free to call me Chandler."

"Ok. But I really should go get the glasses."

"Alright but hurry back. The pizza will be here any minute." Kiram nodded and then headed out the door.

"Oh shoot." Harold suddenly said. "We forgot to order a soda."

"That's ok." Chandler said. "Pizza Hut has Pepsi. You like Coke better don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Hey, here's an idea." Sheila said. "Kiram's at Wal-Mart. So why don't I call him up and ask him to pick up a two-liter of Coke while he's there?"

"That's fine by me." Harold said.

"Alright. I'll call him." Sheila pulled out her phone and dialed Kiram's number.

"Hello?" Kiram answered.

"Hi, Kiram. This is Sheila. I was just calling because mom wanted me to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine." Kiram laughed. "I was just on my way to pay for the glasses. Hey, while I'm here, is there anything you guys would like me to pick up? Like a bag of chips or anything?"

"No. We're good. Although since we didn't order it with the pizza, could you pick up a 2 liter of Coke?"

"Of course I can."

"Ok then. The pizza isn't here yet so hurry. We'll see you in a bit."

"Alright. See you then."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." They both hung up.

 _Wait, what did we just say?_ Sheila thought. She pulled up the stenograph app and played back the conversation.

"…here yet so hurry. We'll see you in a bit. Alright. See you then. Ok. I love you. I love you too. End of phone call" Sheila set her phone down. _Then it's true, we both said I love you to each other. What does this mean?_

When Kiram finally arrived back, wearing a pair of sunglasses with red, mirror like lenses, Sheila jumped on him and hugged him harder than ever. "Oh my gosh, I'm so glad that you're safe!" She said as they walked to the kitchen.

"Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" Kiram asked as he put the 2-liter of Coke in the refrigerator.

"Um, no reason. I just thought that maybe I freaked you out a bit, you know, with the whole…" there was a knock at the door. Kiram and Sheila went to the door. Kiram opened it to see a man in a black shirt and pants standing there holding three flat cardboard boxes with a familiar looking red hat on them.

"Can we help you?" Kiram asked.

"Yes, I'm here to deliver two large pizzas and a family sized order of cheese breadsticks." the man said.

"Oh, of course." Kiram said taking the boxes. He had been so wrapped up in what he and Sheila had said to each other that he had almost completely forgotten about the pizza. "How much do we owe?"

"$17.25." the pizza man stated.

"Mom, dad, the pizza man's here!" Sheila called out.

"The money's on the table by the stairs, dear." Mrs. Wilson yelled back.

"Ok." Sheila went over to the table, picked up the $20 bill and handed it to the man.

"Here you go, sir. Keep the change as a tip."

"Ok. Here you are and thank you, again, for choosing Pizza Hut Wing Street." the man said, taking the money and handing them the receipt. "You enjoy your pizza."

"We always do." Kiram chuckled.

As they all sat down to enjoy pizza, breadsticks and Coke, Sheila asked "So Kiram, do you want to go finish the episode of 'Code Geass' we were on? I bought a new T.V. while you were in the hospital.

Kiram jumped up, startled. "What about geass? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I mean do you want to take some pizza, a few breadsticks, and the last of the Coke upstairs and finish watching 'Code Geass: Lelouch the Rebellion' with me." Sheila stated.

"Oh, uh, yeah of course. He-he."

"Are you ok, dear?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I was thinking about a phone call I got and Sheila broke my train of thought." Kiram laughed weakly.

"Oh, and what was the phone call about?"'

"Oh nothing. So, Sheila, are you going to help me or do I have to carry it all by myself?" Kiram laughed as he picked up the box with the Italian sausage pizza.

"I'm sorry." Sheila said "Of course I'll help. Why don't I grab the Coke and breadsticks?"

"Ok sure. I'll just wait in the hall."

As they walked up the stairs to Sheila's room, Sheila asked "So about that phone call you mentioned…"

"What about it?" Kiram asked as they entered her room.

"Were you talking about the one you and I had while you were at Wal-Mart?"

"Yes I was."

"Oh, I see." Sheila picked up the remote.

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it when you said 'I love you'?"

Sheila didn't respond.

"Did you mean it?" Kiram asked again.

After a minute of silence, Sheila finally said "Yes. I did. Did you?"

"What?"

"When you said 'I love you, too.' Did you mean it?"

Kiram set the pizza down and walked over to Sheila. Then he grabbed her, pulled her close to him, and locked her in an embrace. "Does this answer your question?" And then he kissed her. And she ran her fingers through his long black hair as she kissed him back.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you…" While they were kissing, Sheila dropped the remote and when it hit the floor, the "play" button was pressed, so the "Code Geass" episode resumed playing. Kiram swooped up the remote and hit pause. "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere we can have a little privacy. I don't think we should involve your parents until we know what exactly this is."

"I agree." Sheila said. "What about the park?"

"That works with me." Kiram replied.

"Mom, dad, Kiram and I are going to the park to hang!"

"Ok. You two be safe and make sure…."

"I know. I know. 'Make sure you're home by 10:00.'" Sheila mocked

"Alright! We'll see you then!"

As they headed to Meadow's Park holding hands, they decided to take a short cut through an alley way. As they turned the corner, they saw three men approaching them. They turned around and saw three more men approaching them. Kiram held Sheila behind him as they backed into the corner.

"Hey sexy thing," the leader said as he pulled out a buck knife "how about ditching this looser and spending the night with some real men." The other gang members laughed.

"I don't think so, jumbo! Now leave us alone!" Kiram said.

"He-he-he perhaps you didn't hear me, kid. I said the lady's coming with us. Now I won't ask again."

"Sheila, get out of here. Go get help." Kiram said. Sheila tried to dart past some of the gang members but they stopped her.

"Nice try, dumbass." Jumbo said "Now I won't ask again."

"Neither will I!" Kiram said as he took off his glasses.

"Hey, what the hell are you…." Jumbo began to say.

"I, Kiram vi Britannia command you, all of you, die!" All of the men's eyes began to have a red glow around the iris

"Yes my lord!" they said in perfect unison. They all pulled out their knives and slit their own throats. As the blood was spraying everywhere, they all pulled out their guns, put the barrel in the hole in their throats, and fired. At once, they all fell dead. Sheila stood there frozen with fear at what Kiram had just done.

Kiram hurriedly put his glasses back on. "That takes care of that." He said with a grin on his face. In the distance, they could hear sirens.

"Shit, the police are on their way." Sheila said dripping with sweat.

Kiram stopped grinning and grabbed Sheila's arm. "Then we better get out of here."

"What? But shouldn't we stay here and explain?"

"No. They would just assume we had something to do with it. Let's just get out of here."

"Ok. Let's hurry. The cops are on their way." They left the alley in a hurry. By the time the cops actually arrived, Kiram and Sheila were already two miles away.

When they finally arrived back at the house, they decided to talk after Harold and Chandler went to sleep. When they finally did, Sheila asked Kiram the question she'd wanted to ask him since she had seen his eye after the accident. "Did the accident give you Lelouch's geass?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Please. It's obvious. The way your eyes glow, the way their eyes had that red glow around the iris, the fact that the gang members that was trying to kill you and rape me suddenly killed each other just because you told them to. But mainly because you started your command off the same way Lelouch does on the show every time he makes someone do something."

"Ok. Point taken. But we need to talk about our phone call."

"Oh yeah. Well if we both meant it when we said 'I love you,' why don't we be boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"Because neither of us have asked the other one out yet." Kiram chuckled.

Sheila laughed. "Oh yeah. Duh. Ha-ha-ha-ha."

Suddenly, Kiram was holding her hand. "Sheila Wilson, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sheila began to cry. "Of course I will you idiot." And then she kissed him. Now boyfriend and girlfriend, Sheila and Kiram lie down in bed together and fell asleep in each other's arms. And they lived happily ever after. At least for the rest of the night.

The next day, Kiram told Sheila the whole story; how the accident gave him geass, how he first used it at the hospital, and how he bought the red sunglasses because he didn't have the special contact lenses Lelouch has in the show.

"We can't let your parents know." Kiram said. "I don't want them to flip out."  
"I agree." Sheila said. "But there is one thing we should tell them."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"We should tell them about us being together." Sheila remarked, smiling.

"Oh yeah, we should." Kiram chuckled.

"Wait a second." Sheila said. "You didn't use your geass on me to make me say 'yes' to you, did you?" Kiram stopped smiling. Then he pulled her close to him and looked into her eyes.

"Sheila, listen to me." he stated. "I am about to tell you something that I have never said to anyone else before. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Sheila said with a slight sense of worry in her voice.

"To you, Sheila Leanne Wilson, I, Kiram vi Britannia; former 1st heir to the throne of the royal Britannian Empire make this solemn vow. Never will I ever use my geass on you, nor will I ever hurt you on purpose. Should this vow be broken, may I never be forgiven."

Sheila was shocked. Never before had she ever heard Kiram utter this phrase. That was the phrase that a member of the royal family of Britannia states whenever they make an unbreakable promise and if they break that promise, they are disgraced. Luckily, none of them ever broke their promise.

"I love you." Sheila said.

"I love you, too." Kiram replied. "But we do need to tell them."

"Ok. Let's go." Sheila and Kiram got up, and, holding hands, walked down to the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Wilson were watching the news. They stepped in front of the TV.

"Mom, dad, Kiram and I have something we need to tell you." Sheila said. "It's something very serious."

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Wilson said. She picked up the remote and put the TV on pause "I'm glad you came to us. Now what is it, sweetie?"

"Kiram and I are, well, we're together. We're in a relationship."

"Oh my gosh! That's incredible!" Chandler squealed as she jumped up and hugged them. "I knew this day would come!" she cried.

"Mom, are you ok?" Sheila asked

"Yes, dear, I'm fine. I'm just so glad you two are finally together." Chandler said wiping away a tear.

"How did you know we'd end up together?" Kiram asked

"Oh please, it was so obvious you two like each other. Even since you were 10 it was obvious. And then when you sent the e-mails saying we were the only ones you could trust, that settled it. I knew you two would wind up together.

"He-he-he-he I guess it was a little obvious that we liked each other." Sheila chuckled. "Now how bout we talk about it more during dinner?"

"I'm in. Let's go." Harold said. Everyone started heading towards the kitchen. As Sheila set the table and Harold was bringing the prepared food to the table, Chandler looked up.

"Hey, Kiram isn't here." She said. "Kiram, are you coming?" She called.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I was just turning the TV off." And he came jogging into the kitchen. They all sat down and ate dinner together. There, Kiram told Harold and Chandler everything.

The next day, Sheila and Kiram went to an anime convention. While there, they saw someone unveil a new piece of television entertainment technology. It was a helmet with a visor that you put on, along with gloves and boots, and it would feel like you were actually in the show. In fact, you could make it to where you witness the show from a characters point of view. But the announcer warned that part had not been tested yet and didn't want to risk it. "Now, who would like to try this baby out? How about you, the young lady with the tall guy in the shades?" he pointed to Sheila and motioned her to get on the stage.

"Well, I don't know."

"It's ok." Kiram said "I'll go on with you and if anything happens, I'll protect you."

"Aw, you're my own personal Superman." Sheila teased. The two of them got on stage. But Sheila tripped over an empty soda bottle and accidently hit the switch that activated the character point of view option, and since the button wasn't one that lights up, no one noticed. The man put help Sheila into the boots, and gloves, and then set the helmet on her head. He then connected a HDMI cable to the helmet and a TV screen.

"Ok then. So what show would you like to experience?" the man asked.

"How about 'Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'?" Sheila replied.

"Ok then. Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood it is!" the man said as he inserted "Brotherhood" into the top of the helmet. Then he flipped the switch. The TV screen turned on to show the audience what Sheila saw.

Sheila was in total awe. She felt like she was actually in "Brotherhood." She was experiencing it almost as if she was standing in Edward Elric's place. "This is incredible!"

"Oh no!" The announcer said. "This can't be right." Immediately, Kiram grabbed him.

"What can't be right?" he growled.

"The character POV option must be on. It hasn't been fully tested yet. She could be in trouble."

"WHAT?! Then get your ass to the control panel and fucking save her damn it!" Kiram yelled and threw the announcer over to the panel.

"Alright, this is where it gets kind of complicated." the announcer said as he started working the controls. "Damn it, the safety isn't working. I'll have to pull the plugs."

"What does that mean?" Kiram said, grabbing the announcer's throat.

"It means I have to pull the plugs out of the wall. Don't worry, your girlfriend will be fine. The shock will make her feel a little light headed but she'll be fine. I swear."

"Then do it!" he let the announcer go. The announcer ran over to the outlet and grabbed the cords and began pulling, but the cords remained plugged in. Kiram ran over and helped him. The cords came flying out of the wall. One of them broke the plasma coolant tank near the screen, spilling the coolant. Sheila saw this and started to take the helmet off. Another cord struck an overhead light and caused sparks to fly down into the coolant. Sheila shrieked in agonizing pain as she was electrocuted. She passed out.

After her memories came back, the doctor released her. She and Kiram walked to the receptionist's desk in the lobby, filled out the paper work, and headed outside the doors where Harold and Chandler were waiting with the car. They had already brought Sheila's things down after they heard that she was being released today. "Hey mom. Hey dad." Sheila said.

"Oh Sheila, honey, are you alright dear?" Chandler asked as she and Harold hugged their daughter.

"Yeah, guys I'm fine. Really." Sheila laughed as she hugged her parents back. She looked up and saw Kiram standing there. "Kiram, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm happy you're ok. I just keep thinking about what might've happened if we didn't get here on time. I thought maybe I had lost you." He said.

Sheila stopped hugging her parents, and walked over to Kiram. "But you didn't lose me."

"I know but…" Sheila put her finger on Kiram's mouth. He stopped talking.

"Shhh." She kissed him. "Kiram, listen to me. I'm fine. We got here in time. Now let's go home and just relax for the rest of the day."

"Yes, let's." Harold said as he opened the car door and got in. Everyone else got in and they drove home. When they arrived, Chandler and Harold took Sheila's things to her room, and Kiram helped Sheila up the stairs since she was still just a little weak. She only stumbled once as they entered the house, but she placed her hand on the wall to catch herself and Kiram swooped down to catch her if she passed out. But she got up. They were about to continue to her room, when Kiram addressed her attention to the spot on the wall where she had caught herself. It was protruding out just a little bit. It looked like someone glued a little cylinder to the wall and painted over it. It was just barely noticeable so they let it be and continued on up the stairs.

"You know what this means right, Sheila?"

"What?"

"You have powers too. Just like me. Except you have alchemy."

"It must have been the accident at the convention."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Alright. We'll tell my parents eventually, but for now, let's keep this between us. Ok?"

"Deal."

When they had arrived at her room, Chandler and Harold had already finished unpacking for Sheila and Kiram helped Sheila sit down on the couch.

"By the way, Kiram, thanks." Chandler said as she and Harold left the room.

"No problem." He smiled back.

"Wait, what did he do?" Sheila asked.

"Kiram stayed at the hospital with you. He never left." Chandler said.

"Really?" Sheila turned to Kiram. He looked at her and nodded his head.

"And believe me, convincing the doctor's to let me do that wasn't that easy." Everybody laughed.

When Harold and Chandler had left, and she was sure the coast was clear, Sheila turned to Kiram. "You used your geass didn't you?"

"Yup. By the way, there's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"You were talking in your sleep."

"What?"

"When you were still passed out in the hospital, you were talking in your sleep."

"Oh? What was I saying?"

"Well most of it was kind of mumbled and slurred but I did manage to make out the phrase 'Oh Kiram, of course, I'll marry you, you idiot.' And something about being married for years."

"Oh. Well I guess I was dreaming about us getting married." Sheila blushed. "I'm so embarrassed."

Kiram chuckled. "Don't be. I've thought about it too."

"What?"

"I've thought about us getting married as well."

"Really? We've only been a couple since yesterday."

"I know. But actually, I've loved you for a while."

"How long? I mean, I kind of suspected that you liked me for a while but I just wasn't certain until yesterday."

"Honestly, I've loved you ever since I gave up my claim to the throne after my mom died. I mean, I was so angry and dark. Leslie dumped me, which just made me even more depressed. But you. You were always there for me. And you let me come live with you. Your dad didn't even do the whole 'I've got my eye on you. Don't touch my daughter.' Crap. This made me realize that you all trusted me. And I figured that if you guys could trust me this much, then I could trust you all. And slowly over time, I started to develop feelings for you. I just didn't want it to be weird, since I lived with you."

"That's interesting. I started liking you when we were exchanging e-mails. Just like you said, you trusted us, so we trusted you. Also, I was on the same page as you with the 'cautious about dating' bit. I mean, now, it's not weird, but back then I thought it might have been."

Kiram chuckled. "This is kind of funny. We liked each other for so long but neither of us could admit it to the other. You know, if it hadn't been for that slip over the phone, we might not be together yet."

"Yeah that's true."

"Yeah."

"So are we going to get married? I mean, not now, obviously, but do you want to?"

"Someday, yes. I would love to get married eventually. But like you said, we should wait." They smiled at each other and kissed. Then they sat back and watched TV for the rest of the night.

Because Sheila's alchemy powers required more than just eye contact to work, she decided to train with them. Kiram decided to tag along. So the next day, after Sheila fixed the wall, the two of them headed out to the woods behind the house. The first thing they noted was that not only did Sheila not have to draw transmutation circle to use alchemy, but unlike Edward Elric, she didn't even have to clap her hands together. All she had to do was think about it, and touch the material. Obviously, she decided to start small, like taking ball of dirt and shaping them into something else. She started with just simple shapes; cubes, triangles, cylinders, and prisms. Pretty soon, she got just a little more complex; doing things such as putting faces on the shapes, and adding texture to the shapes. Eventually she was even able to combine, separate, and animate. If she had three rocks in her hand, she could transmute them into one big rock. If she had one big rock, she could transmute it into a bunch of little rocks. She was able to animate objects by having them in a state of constant transmutation, meaning that she could put her hands on the ground and have two big hands rise up, and by constantly changing their shape, it would look as though they were moving.

The very next day, they told Sheila's parents everything.

THE END!

FOR NOW!


End file.
